team_jorgefandomcom-20200214-history
Charles
Charles is a mid-20s man who is known for liking tuna casserole. He is the brother of Jorge as well as a member of Red Golf Carts. History Charles was born and raised in the polar icecaps of Canada, under the same family as Jorge. Due to the location's frozen wasteland, Charles would often past time by attempting to grab fish under the ice. This eventually lead to him teaching himself how to ice fish, which he was moderately good at by the age of 16. Their family's settlement also had a large population of tuna fish, leading to it becoming one of his favorite animals as well as tuna casserole becoming his favorite meal. For the most part Charles was a happy and well-mannered boy, until one horrible day. Jorge's cat had been smuggled, leading to him parting from the settlement to go out and look for it. The sudden change in Charles' life lead to him going into a crippling depression, eventually causing clinically-diagnosed retardation. His brain capacity became increasingly less functional, creating a dark turning point in the family's life. However miracles come in many different forms, and this just happened to be the form of tuna fish. Charles' retardation had lead to him forgetting how ice fishing worked, so instead when he caught a fish he would keep it as a pet. He cut out a corner of the igloo his family lived in and created a makeshift aquarium out of it. He called the tuna "Haista Vittu" and continue to feed, walk, and play with it for the next 4 years. However, due to a mis-communication during the family's move, Charles forgot to put holes in the shoebox made out of ice he was carrying Haista Vittu in, causing the tuna to die. During his funeral, Charles immediately had flashbacks to Jorge, whom probably felt the same way when his cat got smuggled. From that point on Charles vowed to help Jorge in his search for his cat and not let it suffer the same fate as Haista Vittu. He packed his things and headed for the US. Upon reaching the US Charles suddenly realized how popular Jorge had become. He had gained a massive cult following and was even running his own company called Team Jorge. He was eventually able to get into contact with Jorge, and together the two recollected their memories. Charles explained his situation to Jorge, who surprisingly had almost completely forgotten about his cat. Having heard Charles' story of Haista Vittu, Jorge agreed to meet with him at the Red Golf Carts headquarters, due to Jorge already scheduling a meeting there with Bobble. Unfortunately when Charles got there Jorge never showed up, and he hasn't been able to get into contact with him since. It is unknown as to Charles' current whereabouts, but it is known that he continues his investigation into Jorge's missing cat. Interestingly, he currently works at Red Golf Carts for an undisclosed reason, despite lending his name and face to Team Jorge's database and propaganda on multiple occasions. Origins Charles name is derived from the video REDACTED, in which a character had created an OC called "Charles". After seeing the video CommanderMark began repeatedly saying "CHARLES..." on the chat. At first it was suppose to be Jorge's OC, but he later became his brother. While looking for an image of tuna casserole, CommanderMark googled black man tuna into google images and the second result is the image you currently see in the infobox. CommanderMark and Cridone found it so funny that they made it Charles's official photo.